


To My Inevitable Downfall

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Dream writes a letter of unrequited love.Techno proves to him it's not unrequited.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

To My Inevitable Downfall,

I have realized that if we had met in normal circumstances, we would have loved each other properly. 

That term is used loosely, though. 

"Properly". 

What can count as doing something properly anymore? 

Maybe if we had met in a writing class at college, had studied together in the libraries and gotten coffee too early in the morning and slept curled together in twin beds that would never be ours. 

Maybe if I had found you in a bar somewhere and tasted alcohol on your tongue from the moment we came together, delighting in the inebriation of our minds and the buzz of each other's touch. 

Maybe if we had known each other for years, known each other inside and out before we ever realized it was love we felt, deep infatuation for someone so close to us. 

Maybe if we met at a party or in a restaurant or on a white sand beach somewhere hundreds of miles away from our regular lives, I could have loved you properly. 

That is not how we met, though. That isn't how our story goes, if we even have a story, if we could even count as a sentence or a paragraph in the books about each other's lives. 

I wish to be more than a paragraph in your book. I wish to be a page, a chapter, maybe even a separate novel. I wish for us to be as intertwined as two people can be, to become less of an idea and of more importance than I already am. 

It has always been that I ask for too much. I cannot help it; it is in my nature to ask for things I cannot have, to desire something unattainable so desperately that it could nearly destroy me. 

My dreams have been plagued by you. Maybe they have become nightmares, taunting me with my greatest desire, want, need. You are always ethereal, untouchable, and I fall to my knees and beg to be able to have but a single taste, a single touch of your skin under my fingers, a single moment where our lips meet. 

When you deny me, say that I will never be able to touch... that truth is what turns it into a nightmare. 

You once asked me, on a whim, on a dare, what the worst thing I've ever done is. 

I think it is loving you. 

Not because of you, but because I shouldn't, I can't, I'm not supposed to. I'm not allowed to look through a screen, let the blue light paint my face, and imagine the taste of your mouth on my own, imagine the feeling of our hands clasped together like they were meant to be held like that. 

I know I should pursue someone else, fawn over someone else's voice and laugh and smile and eyes and humor, but how can I when you are simply so addicting?

Did you know that I've never missed one of your streams? 

Did you know I try to write interactions between our characters into the SMP script so I can speak to you?

Did you know I'm glad you won the duel instead of me?

No, you don't know any of those, because I have to stay quiet, stay out of your mind because I know we could never be anything other than doomed. 

I can't bear to have the taste of your rejection, so I will settle for fantasies of your hands grasped in my hair and your mouth leaving trails of desire across my body. 

I know it is wrong to even think like that, but...

I can no longer excuse it. 

You are the first taste of whiskey, the love song on the radio, and the sunshine streaming through my curtains. You are fresh sheets and warm water on my back and the smell of baking cookies. 

What I mean to say is that I love you, and if we met in regular circumstances, you would love me as well.

As sincerely as I might ever be, 

Dream


	2. To My Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's response.

To My Requited Love,

I had no idea, no semblance of the knowledge that our fantasies could have diverged so. 

I will forever tease you that an accidental text told me of your feelings. While I was live, no less, and yet I would not have it any other way. 

I had accepted early on that we would never be, before I realized we felt together. 

It was impossible, unreachable, just like you were, but now, as you sit on a plane to come see me, to come touch me and love me and try out 'us' for a while, I understand that you are closer than I first thought.

Despite the beauty of your own letter, I disagree with it. I think there is no "proper" way to fall in love with someone, and we are almost proof that it can happen anywhere, to anyone. That's one of my favorite things about people in general: we always find a way. 

The idea that I will be sitting next to you in a few hours is intoxicating. The idea that I will finally know what you're like in person, how you move, how you speak, how you taste, even, if you'll let me kiss you, it has been all that I've thought of for the last week. 

I wonder if my fantasies will play out, if your hands will be as gentle and strong as I expect, if you'll let my mouth leave pretty trails across your skin. I wonder if I'll love you just as much as I do when you tell me stories through my speakers, if I'll feel a terrible curl in my throat once you have to leave and we go back to our own lives. 

How will you change me?

How will you love me?

I know I will give it my all. I know I will worship you, love you as desperately as I can, even if it's for a day, even if we realize that our ideas in our minds are just that, just ideas and fantasies. 

I want to. Gods, I want to. Not just taste you, but feel you next to me and fall in love and maybe get a speck of that hypothetical domestic normalcy that you mentioned. 

We did not meet properly, Dream, but "proper" means nothing and as long as I know you, that will be enough. 

I'm not sure if I can call it "love". You weren't sure either, you made that clear, but the desire for you seeps into my mind and my dreams and I hope that it will all be worth it, that you will love me just as desperately as I will try to love you. 

How strange, that we have met and fallen into this all-consuming thing and now you're on an airplane to come see me and I hope that it will be the same. 

I have never felt so intensely for someone before, and I hope you share the same thoughts. 

I promise to kiss you until we cannot breathe, then kiss you some more, and pray to our nonexistent god that we will do it forever. 

Yours if you'll let me, 

Techno

********************

When they're laying in bed, covered by cool sheets and each other, Dream quotes a poem against Techno's swollen lips. 

"I have learned that to be with those I like is enough."

"Quoting Walt Whitman at me?" Techno murmurs. 

"America's favorite bisexual," Dream chuckles. 

"And I thought that was you."

"I'm flattered."

"As you should be." Techno sighs, runs a finger along Dream's ribs. "I'm enough?"

"My heart beats for you, my lungs breathe for you, my hands reach for you. You are enough, more than I ever knew I needed and everything I will ever want."

"And to think we play Minecraft together," Techno laughs. 

"Don't think, just love me for a while." Dream presses a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"That, I can do."

So they do. 

Play out their fantasies, love each other desperately, and it's enough.


End file.
